Tentacion Doble
by kakashifreak512
Summary: Cupid sabe que Dexter esta enamorado de Raven,pero una pocima y una serie de circunstancias le daran a la Pelirrosa el tiempo justo para poder intimar con el aunque con resultado sorpresivo,Igual Raven tendra lo mismo. Un Triangulo Cupid/Dexter/Raven ADV: Clasificado M Por contenido Explicito lease bajo su propio riesgo (Si Gustan dejen Reviews por Favor)
1. Dexter y Cupid

tentacion doble...

Otro Fic ahora 2shot de EAH Con tematica M Anque aqui aplicare un triangulo Dexter/Raven/Cupid posiblemente lo ampliare para tener un epilogo en ambos casos.

espero no herir suceptibilidades ni nada,disfruten el Fic

EAH No es de mi propiedad,esto lo hago por simple gusto asi que aqui esta el...

Cap1. Dexter/Cupid

Una dulce mujer joven de edad adolescente alada y pelirrosa caminaba tranquilamente por los pasillos de la institucion,sabia que su andar era tranquilo pero el solo dirigirse a su habitacion era un camino bastante calmado aunque algo a veces la incomodaba un poco.

Esa incomodidad era...

Efectivamente era Raven Queen,una de sus mejores amigas,la persona que efectivamente gano el corazon del chico charming intelectual incluso ya fueron novios de manera oficial por asi decirlo al decidir este mismo chico de anteojos su destino en el lado rebel,y por que?

pues por que efectivamente queria demostrar cuanto queria a su oscura novia,que en el fondo tenia un corazon efectivamente grande mas por una razon u otra el corazon de la pelirrosa seguia suspirando por ese chico

y decirlo la se orita C.A. era un ejemplo de mujer realmente celestial por asi decirlo,la belleza de su figura era practicamente heredada de las diosas griegas,pues su cuerpo evocaba practicamente a ,toda una mujer hermosa,dulce y hasta cierto punto decidida a cumplir algun sue o aun asi sea una fantasia efimera,esto queria hacerlo realidad aunque fuera por una sola vez

Queria que sus fantasias donde ella misma se estimulaba fuesen practicamente por un solo rato realidad como ya lo habia hecho antes pero como un entrenamiento por asi decirlo

*FLASHBACK*

estando sola en la habitacion que compartia con Blondie,Cupid estaba practicamente dormmida en esa noche fria,era oto o y el preambulo para invierno dejaba sentir un clima bastante fresco que orillaba a taparse con algo

Eso practicamente era algo comodo pues ese fin de semana Blondie habia salido a casa de sus padres para visitarlos por lo que quedo sola en aquel cuarto esa noche

justamente despues de haber ayudado a Maddie con su tarea,decidio descansar justo despues de haberse dado un ba o caliente para mitigar un poco ese fresco clima,cosa que en si la relajo,pues ya en el ba o y con sus cosas preparadas se desnudo poco a poco,primero quitando su vestido rosa y sus accesorios tanto en brazos como en cabeza con su diadema de corazon,luego retirando sus zapatos dorados,despues sus medias satinadas y transparenciales en color oscuro que revelaban el tono de piel,Justo asi como su sensualidad mediterranea despunto,revelando finalmente un cuerpo torneadamente perfecto,Piernas y pies perfectos con una silueta y contorno definido,abdomen y busto tambien excelentemente torneado,una silueta de reloj de arena junto a ese prominente busto y sus caderas junto a su cintura dejaron ver que Chariclo practicamente era una belleza heredera de las mas finas dinastias griegas

Solo su ropa interior estorbaba,asi que retiro con cuidado su sosten y sus pantaletas para finalmente quedar 100% desnuda por lo que a esa hora ya estaba lista la regadera caliente,asi que procedio a entrar y a ba arse como de costumbre para relajarse

sin embargo ella sintio algo cuando se tocaba precisamente en su intimidad,descubriendo que sus sensaciones se incrementaban cada que tocaba ese boton de su anatomia reproductiva de manera gentil,eso en el chorro de la regadera,asimismo tambien descubria que al tocarse y acariciarse uno de sus pechos manipulandolo como si un hombre lo hiciere le comenzaba a dar placer,asi que poco a poco lo hacia aumentando la intensidad de las caricias y los roces de sus manos sin duda era una experta pero como no iba a serlo si era la hija adoptiva de Eros asi que en definitiva y para decirlo sinceramente se tocaba,incluso metio sus dedos en su vagina simulando que ese chico la poseia y solo dijo su nombre mientras movia sus dedos dentro de ella misma

-"Ahhhhhhhhh Dex,Ahhhhhhh Dexy Ahhhhhhhhhh Asi Hazlo cari o"

para finalmente alcanzar una explosion de extasis que al terminar de ba arse dejo un aroma a pasion realmente embriagante derivado de su extasis corporal que provoco que su cadera y su trasero se moviera freneticamente como si fuese un terremoto,lo cual la dejo cansada y mas poder prepararse para dormir no sin antes decirse a si misma

-Dex,te amo,y siempre te amare aunque le pertenezcas a Raven,mi corazon siempre te querra y si tan solo hubiese una oportunidad para fundirme contigo en un solo ser la aprovecharia cari o para que supieras lo mucho que te quiero.

Dicho esto la hermosa chica griega cayo profundamente dormida en su cama gracias al profundo extasis que sintio

*Fin del Flashback*

Volviendo a hoy en dia,a cierto modo Chariclo Argantone estaba decidida,ella queria hablar con Dexter y decirselo,ya no queria ocultar mas ese sentimiento aunque ella supiera que Raven realmente es su verdadero destino,sabia que debia hacer algo,barajeo la posibilidad de usar una pocima que su padre le confio,pero realmente no quiso hacerlo asi es como si usara una de sus flechas multiplicadas por 10 ya que la pasion desbordada lo haria incluso fallecer de placer como le explico su padre alguna vez asi que lo embargo una dosis minima en alguna bebida en ambos podria brindarle ese tiempo que ella queria tener con el a solas,realmente era un plan a cierto modo malvado pero como alguna vez se lo explico su madre tambien adoptiva Afrodita,en la Guerra y en el Amor todo se vale ademas solo queria estar con el a solas un rato. asi que con mas confianza que antes decidio invitarlo a la cafeteria sin tanta ceremonia

-hola Dex,que estas haciendo?

-hola Cupid,nada por?

-Ah nada mas,oye te gustaria comer conmigo esta vez? digo Raven se fue con Maddie a revisar unas cosas y por lo que me dijo Maddie Regresaran hasta en la tarde ya que tenemos la tarde libre al no presentarse el profesor Piper para la clase de musica vespertina en fin aceptarias comer conmigo?

-Bueno,Acepto,te veo en la cafeteria Cupid

-Ahi estare Dexie,

-Que dijiste Cupid?

-(sonrojandose)Ah Nada solo no llegues tarde.(Le da un beso en la mejilla)

-(acepta el beso en la mejilla como amigo)De acuerdo nos vemos...

Y Asi Dexter y Cupid emprenden el camino a su ultima clase del medio dia el cual paso con absoluta rapidez,finalmente la hora llego y la cafeteria aunque llena efectivamente aun no llegaba raven y por lo que se veia la situacion requeria de completa atencion de parte de la reina malvada y la hija del tetero loco,por lo que quedaron a solas por asi decirlo excepto los murmullos de la ocupacion media de la cafeteria,cada quien tomo su almuerzo de la tarde y efectivamente como acordaron se encontraron en el mismo lugar

-Bueno aqui estamos,Cupid que has hecho en estos dias?

-Por ahora nada Dexter,solo pensando en algunas cosas

-Ah,si como en cuales

-pues solo serian cosas de chicas,sabes? ayer Blondie me pregunto algo sobre si yo precisamente sentia algo sobre ti,pero le dije que no era de importancia ya que tu tienes a tu lado a Raven

Dexter escucho y puso mas atencion a las palabras de Cupid...

-Ademas algo que se es que tu quieres a esta Raven con todo tu corazon,y en si parece ser que no puedo interponerme

-y por que dices que no puedes interponerte?

-Por que al ser hija de Eros,acepte las condiciones de aceptar todas las leyes acordes con el romance verdadero de corazon

-y eso que quiere decir

-Bueno en primer lugar Creo que Blondie leyo mi diario,con eso de que puede abrir cualquier cerradura,eso me dejo expuesta por asi decirlo y le revelo algo que tenia escrito en el sobre ti

-Y Segun que escribiste sobre mi...

-por que no mejor lo lees tu mismo

-Estas diciendo que lea tu diario personal?

-Pues... Si,que podria pasar? no es el libro de cuentos que hay que firmar ademas creo que Blondie ya supo todo al leerlo asi que no tiene caso que siga escondiendo lo que escribi sobre ti no?

-Bueno esta bien...

El chico Charming intelectual casta o comenzo a Hojear las paginas del Diario de cupid,y efectivamente encontro esas paginas donde ella lo habia dibujado alrrededor de un corazon,junto a las letras C+D Como si de un disco se tratara pero no era la abreviatura de disco compacto,si no de Cupid+Dexter dentro de un corazon asi como varias palabras,textos y prosas que describian la gallardia y la caballerosidad inteligente del chico charming de anteojos,mientras esto sucedia y le prestaba atencion al libro personal de Cupid ella sin que el se diese cuenta tomo la formula liquida y con un gotero que incluia procedio a a adir 2 gotas de esa formula altamente concentrada en su vaso de refresco lo cual realizo sin problema alguno,pero ella tambien queria accion por asi decirlo asi que tambien vertio 2 gotas en el suyo,recordo que su padre le menciono que aun con 2 gotas la formula podia provocar una atraccion pasional tan grande que podrian terminar en la cama de un modo u otro,pero no importaba,Dexter no miro ni toco su refresco hasta terminar de leer dichos cual ocurrio justo a tiempo ya que Dexter queria tomar un poco ya que su garganta estaba seca,afortunadamente la formula no cambiaba el sabor de las cosas,asi que tambien ella tomo su vaso de refresco con formula y de ahi todo subirian el tono de la todos en la comida estaban enfocados en sus cosas lo que no desperto sospechas.

-Bueno siendo sincero,Quiero y amo a Raven con todo mi corazon,pero la primera vez que hicimos el amor,nos entregamos como una pareja normal,sin embargo todo cambio cuando lo hicimos ya que en si casi siempre tenemos que usar un condon,sin embargo es por mi bien ya que no quisiera darle a Raven un Bebe antes de tiempo o enfermarnos de algo

-eso es bueno que te preocupes por ella aun en esos momentos

-precisamente,para cuidarla hasta en esos momentos acepte protegerme,sin embargo a veces siento que podriamos tener placer si yo no usara ese pedazo de latex

-Pues ya que lo platicas conmigo,siendote sincero deberia consultar a un medico de planificacion familiar

-y eso permitiria que yo y ella lo hicieramos al natural?

-SI,Efectivamente sentirian hacer el amor tan natural sin ninguna barrera

-eso seria genial,pero convencer a Raven es dificil

-Te entiendo Dex.

Terminando la hora de la comida al tener tiempo libre por la ausencia del profesor Piper por ese dia,Dexter decidio acompa ar a su habitacion a Cupid,siendo caballeroso y aprovechando que no estaba raven pues si bien no era posesiva realmente el no queria sentir que le ponia el cuerno por asi decirlo y que la compa era de cuarto de Cupid salio por largo tiempo,y a adiendo el efecto de la pocima disuelta en aquella bebida ambos decidieron arriesgarse a cumplir algo sin dilatarse mas,en especial Cupid quien no midio que la pocima en ambos sexos es realmente estimulante y efectiva para poder hacer que 2 personas simplemente se entregasen el uno al otro sin importar nada mas.

entrando al cuarto,cerraron la puerta y fijamente su vista se clavo el uno al otro,El chico observaba el delicado rostro de la hija de eros,mientras ella observaba al chico charming intelectual,

-Cupid,no se que estoy sintiendo,pero es algo similar a lo que siento con Raven

-Bueno,yo tambien lo siento Dexter

-Y Que deberiamos hacer?

-Pues no lo se,pero esto seria lo indicado?

-Que seria?

Justo cuando termino esa frase la dulce pelirrosada planto sus labios en los labios de Dexter,algo que sorprendo al chico charming,pero junto a ello,cupid comenzo a abrazarlo sin mas preambulo,hasta que ambos quedaron arrinconados en una pared donde finalmente Dexter se recargo comodamente y cupid apoyo una de sus manos para poder quedar con mas libertad para disfrutar su momento con el,el beso continuo,Notablemente Dexter sintio como su sangre era bombeada con fuerza y como su corazon latia con esa misma intensidad que con su oscura damisela asimismo bajo el efecto de la pocima su cuerpo indicaria que queria mas,e incluso saciar esa hambre de placer de un modo u otro,algo que se manifesto en forma de una Ereccion,asi es,El chico charming se sentia excitado,y su corazon bombeo parte de su sangre para poder "levantar" y dar vida a su pene,el cual realmente estaba poniendose mas duro que una roca,de hecho en la parte reproductiva,la familia charming tenia esa fama de poseer una capacidad reproductiva envidiable y apta para poder reproducirse sin problema alguno asi como una "semilla" altamente resistente por lo tanto cualquier chica que estuviese en condicion fertil podria quedar embarazada de algun charming sin problema alguno,y el adicional era el mecanismo de Ereccion era casi el mismo que el de Su hermano en cuanto a capacidad y poder segun se entiende,ademas de que su miembro tenia un considerable tama o erecto algo que a traves del roce de la entrepierna de cupid ella notaria pronto,asi que sin preocuparse y sin apenarse decidio desabotonar rapidamente los pantalones del chico con una sola mano,algo que si logro,de igual modo bajo sus boxers al mismo nivel mientras se sostenia de la pared recargandose junto a su "amado" despues de bajar sus boxers,por fin llego a la intimidad de Dexter,su Pene estaba practicamente erecto,su tama o era encima del promedio por lo que comenzo a tocarlo sin mas tardanza asi como a tomarlo para masturbarlo ella misma,Siendo la hija de Eros era de esperarse que ella supiera como estimularlo para que conservara su ereccion asi que mientras el beso se daba la dulce pelirrosa seguia estimulandolo con cuidado para no hacerlo llegar al climax antes de tiempo.

Dexter tampoco se quedo atras y siguiendo su instinto mas que su sentido comun,se dejo llevar,asi que simplemente levanto la falda de la pelirrosada,quien a cierto modo comenzo a tocar sus piernas enfundadas en las medias negras transparentadas que le daban una apariencia sexy,hasta llegar practicamente a su liguero y pantaletas,el desprender el liguero fue facil y las pantaletas pan comido para alguien que era hasta ese momento un novato con otra chica que no fuese su novia pero que en la practica suspiraba de amor instintivamente y amorosamente sincera por el,por lo que la dejo libre de todos esos obstaculos,la chica sintio como su vagina quedaba al aire libre,separandose del beso ella solo dijo...

-Dexie,Cari o,quieres continuar con esto?

-Por supuesto Cupid,quiero hacerlo contigo

Dichas estas palabras,de nuevo se besaron esta vez de manera mas candente y comenzaron a tocarse y a estimularse el uno al otro Cupid masajeando y jalando el Pene de Dexter mientras Dexter finalmente subia la falda rosada para completar la tarea y finalmente introducir sus dedos en la humeda vagina de esa perfecta y dulce chica pelirrosada alada,algo que a cada sacudida y masajeada permitio que ambos gimieran como ella lo hizo al ba arse ese dia

-Ahhhhhhhh dexie ahhhhhhh sigue

-Ahhh Chariclo Hazlo Ahhhhh

esa perfecta silueta de diosa griega seguia a adiendo el hecho que Dexter bajo la parte de arriba de su vestido para descubrir sus Senos,pero para esto ambos decidieron moverse para la cama,para poder continuar el ritual,la pocima ya estaba llegando al efecto total,por lo que sus ropas era lo unico que les estorbaba,asi que Cupid fue la primera en ser desnudada por su deseado principe intelectual del momento,Retirando con dulzura su vestido rosa y su de sus medias y sus Zapatos dorados,dejandola solo en traje de adan revelando su par de senos perfectos de tama o medio,figura de reloj con el detalle de su cintura perfecta y sus piernas igualmente torneadas a la perfeccion su desnudez remarcaba que Dexter estaba con una diosa griega del amor. mas no estaba equivocado,estaba con toda una belleza digna de la mitologia griega.

ella tambien continuo y desnudo a su amado dexter comenzando por retirar su saco y su camisa,lo que dejo expuesto un abdomen realmente atletico a pesar de pensar que era un nerd sin sentido,era todo un nerd fortalecido por asi decirlo asi que cupid penso

-"wow,es mejor de lo que imagine,Dexter es todo un hermoso hombre"

Su torso perfecto era algo que combinaba con su belleza delicada,pero finalmente ya con los pantalones flojos,decidio el chico quitarse sus zapatos y sus calcetines para facilitar el trabajo,en cama era mas facil que parados asi que lo hizo con facilidad,mientras despues ella retiro sus pantalones para definitivamente revelar finalmente la desnudez completa del chico casta o de lentes,ella le quito sus anteojos revelando un rostro que era similar al de Daring y ella finalmente se preparo para hacer un "69" es decir Cupid chuparia el pene de Dexter y ella seria estimulada con la lengua de Este mismo,asi que sin perder mas tiempo su desnudez en la cama ya era completa Ambos eran practicamente como Adan y Eva en el principio de los tiempos,La pelirrosa alada y el principe intelectual por fin no tenian ropas que aprisionaran el encuentro de sus cuerpos

-Cari o,Hazlo no te preocupes

-De acuerdo

Ambos se estimularon,ella comenzo a lamer y chupar su miembro como si fuese una paleta,algo que hacia que dexter se excitara mas y mas como si fuese una penetracion,el tambien lamia su clitoris y su vagina como si no hubiese ma ana,algo que le provoco una excitacion bastante narcotica que le provocaba el mismo extasis que aquellas veces,si cuando se masturbaba era unico en la realidad era mejor por que la lengua de su amado por fin la tenia a su merced,los gemidos eran silenciados por el acto de la felacion a dexter .algo que ambos no pudieron ocultar,su excitacion del chico era tal que sus testiculos sentian esa sensacion de querer expulsar placenteramente ese fluido blanco comunmente conocido como Semen. que ese fluido fuese algo para cupid.

sin mas preambulo y antes de que Dexter se viniera,Chariclo desnuda junto a su desnudo Dexter le dijo.

-dexie,ya no resisto mas,quiero fundirme contigo

-cupid yo...

-Si,ya no quiero esperar mas,Hazme tuya pero ya,quiero ser solo tuya

-bueno esta bien,cari o entonces que sigue

-Eso dejamelo a mi,solo recuestate y deja que tome tu cosita.

-pero debo ponerme un preservativo

-deja eso,quiero sentirte al natural,quiero que Hagamos el amor sin ninguna barrera que nos impida sentirnos.

-esta bien tu mandas cari o

el que le dijera cari o lleno de felicidad a cupid increiblemente pero Efectivamente Chariclo "tomo" el pene de dexter y lo introdujo en su vagina como si fuese un consolador,sin embargo eso no era un objeto de plastico,era el vivo miembro erecto y caliente de su novio,ese miembro que tenia una ereccion tan poderosa que era dificil no darse cuenta de semejante tama o que inclusive mostraba sus venas que suministraban sangre para poder mantenerlo erecto y poder continuar con el acto,mientras Dexter sintio la entrada de ella,asi que cambiaron lentamente de posicion hasta lograr hacer el misionero tradicional,para lo cual solo dijo

-Espero no lastimarte Cupid

-no te preocupes por mi,Hazlo Dexie

Efectivamente dexter tomo valor y con poca fuerza se introdujo dentro de cupid,una ligera barrera impedia continuar su camino,pero rapidamente tomo fuerza y con otro impulso rompio dicha barrera,algo que hizo que cupid sacara una lagrima,y efectivamente sacara un poco de sangre,algo que preocupo a dexter pues no deseaba lastimar a tan delicada chica alada

-Lo siento Cupid,te lastime?

-No,sigue,ya pasara el dolor

-pero vi sangre en tu vagina y yo no...

-No te preocupes,tu sigue ya pasara

y asi fue,el dolor comenzo a desaparecer siendo reelevado por un placer que la dulce hija de eros sentia,Dexter impulso su cadera para poder asi sacudir ese ritmo que tenia para hacer el amor,entrando y saliendo de la que era ahora su chica en ese momento,el queria estar con ella todo el tiempo que le fuese posible asi que no desaprovecho,el ahora sabia cuanto lo queria verdaderamente aun a pesar de lo que el siente por Raven asi que decidio hacerlo aumentando el ritmo de sus sacudidas,y su cadera comenzo a moverse aun mas y mas en un vaiven que hacia que cupid oprimiera el pene de dexter con su musculatura vaginal,en el momento en el que la punta inclusive en ocasiones llegaba a tocar su cervix

Al sentir eso,cupid sentia dentro de ella que dexter llegaba al fondo,

-AHHHH Dexie asi Mas Mas Asi Dexie mas sigue amor no pares

-Ahhhhh cupid estas realmente humeda y apretada Te quiero... Ahhhhhhhh

cambiaron de posiciones seguido,intentando un estilo de perrito en la cama donde cupid literalmente se sentia en las nubes,cerraba los ojos sintiendo el orgasmo,mientras los 2 desnudos cuerpos seguian su ritual amatorio imparable e instintivo mas de 30 minutos experimentaron hasta lo inusual,hasta que por naturaleza el instinto llegaria al climax por lo que aqui paso

-Ahhhh Cupid,Cupid Me voy a correr Cupid ahhhh ya no resisto

Ella efectivamente aunque sabia que no tenian preservativo puesto sintio que el climax se acercaba asi que sin mas preambulo ella y dexter se tiraron en la cama en la posicion que comenzaron para que ella lo aprisionara con sus piernas y no lo dejara ir

-Ahhh cari o Dexie Llename Llename amor,llename de ti,correte dentro de mi!

solo al llegar la explosion de emocion gritaron

-Ahhhh Dexteeeer!

-OOOOOHHHHHHHH Cupid!

el Orgasmo llego y finalmente Dexter en el climax expulso su semen de buena calidad en el cervix de cupid,el chico de lentes charming deposito su semilla en la dulce chica griega,a final de cuentas no usando ese latex que les impedia sentirse el uno al otro tampoco les impediria crear vida,y en escencia era cierto,los espasmos que llegaron junto con el climax orgasmico expulsaron con fuerza su esperma para poder finalmente depositarlo dentro de que era bien sabido en la familia Charming era que tanto dexter como su hermano tenian una buena calidad de semen,algo que demostraba un buen conteo de esperma ademas de ser mas resistente que el promedio ya que podian sobrevivir a todo en contra incluso a la acidez por lo que ambos hermanos podian embarazar por asi decirlo a cualquier chica de Ever After sin problema alguno. pero eso no venia tanto al caso por lo que ahora nos centraremos mas en Dexter

Efectivamente mientras Dexter depositaba su semilla de excelente calidad en su hermosa mujer ambos practicamente estaban creando vida,sin barreras que lo impidieran ese momento era unico,Aunque eso paso a segundo plano,pero de todos modos lo hicieron ya que Cupid estaba en sus dias fertiles por lo que en si eso no importaria en el momento.

se separaron amorosamente y solo dijeron...

-Dexter,Te Amo cari o,siempre te amare pase lo que pase.

-Y Yo a ti Chariclo Argantone Cupid, tambien te amare Hermosa dama

Al parecer el efecto de la pocima ya habia pasado cuando se dijeron estas palabras,algo que quedaria grabado en sus mentes a pesar de todo,y poco a poco el sue o les ambos dormian desnudos y abrazados,Solo dexter tomo la sabana y se tapo junto con su pareja de ese momento

algo que practicamente finalizo en una tierna escena pero mas que tierna a cierto modo prohibida para Cupid,ya que Raven era la due a de ese hombre saludablemente fertil e intelectual.

A LA Ma ana sig. Cupid desperto pero no encontro a dexter,pero si una Nota

"Querida Cupid,gracias por esa maravillosa noche,fue increible,aunque ahora regresare a dormir con raven. espero no te moleste eso,gracias por esta experiencia,tu diario tenia razon tu me amas,pero en si espero que los 2 lo comprendamos si pasa algo mas esperemos que haya una solucion sin hacerse daño con cariño Dexter Charming"

-AAAWWWW Dexie...

A pesar de todo pareceria que todo seria normal,pero ella deberia aceptar que raven es due a de dexter,y que aun si algo mas pasara ella deberia cuidar el resultado sin chistar ya que ella en si al ser parte de la dinastia griega del amor,ella no deberia pensar en nada que maltrate a ese posible ser futuro que posiblemente este gestadose dentro de ella,pero ella ya sabria como resolver sin hacerle daño a ello

POR Lo pronto pintaba un buen dia.

Prox. cap Raven y Dexter.

Continuara.


	2. Dexter Y Raven

Cap 2

Dexter y Raven

originalmente iba a ser un 2 shot pero parece ser que lo dejare en uno de 4.

Como podia verse,Dexter no podia dejar de pensar en lo que habia pasado con Cupid esa noche,el tiempo desde el almuerzo hasta en la noche que quedo justamente en cama con ella y justo en traje de Adan fue algo que encendio sus hormonas a mas no pensar en ella encendia a todo volumen el sonido de su libido

por lo que penso...

-"dios mio pero que hice?,Fue lo correcto o por que lo hice?,Senti algo mas cupid o que? acado no habra una explicacion?"

Y efectivamente el chico charming queria una explicacion,a pesar de ser inteligente la ironia era que la duda ahora asaltaba su mente. El haber tenido relaciones con cupid practicamente lo levanto y lo puso a prueba o fue solo algo pasajero?

nada en si le importaba en ese momento,incluso en clase de Grimnasia donde en un entrenamiento de americano recibio tremendo golpe a pesar de no traer anteojos

-Hey Dexter,que te pasa chico?,no esquivaste esa ofensiva

-lo siento entrenador pero ni siquiera vi venir

-Pon mas atencion chico las finales son en 4 dias y necesitamos de todos los jugadores eso te incluye

-si Entrenador lo siento.

-bueno,no te preocupes todos cometemos errores,ademas conozco esa mirada algo te aqueja,mejor ve a las duchas Muchacho,por hoy ya fue suficiente practica

Aprovechando el entrenador mando a todos a las duchas y terminar el entrenamiento antes de tiempo por lo que en el ambiente masculino de los vestidores solo transcurria la rutina dejando de lado todo lo de alrrededor. para finalmente salir y encontrar a...

Efectivamente... Raven Queen

-Hola Dex(Lo recibe con un beso en la mejilla)como te fue hoy?

-pues no te mentire,recibi mas maltrato de lo que un taxi en todo un a o

-Ouch,lo se esa practica estuvo dificil

-Si,oye te puedo invitar algo?

-de acuerdo,lo que tu quieras Dex.

te parece un cafe

-Esta bien

el camino al cafe magix fue algo unico pues ambos se tomaban de la mano pero esa tomada simple solo era eso una tomada simple,algo que no calculo cupid fue que la dosis de la pocima aunque era infima sus efectos podrian ser como un sube y baja,asi que pareceria que ese seria uno de esos el cafe todo transcurrio con tranquilidad cada quien pidio su bebida,y por caballerosidad en el momento y por que Raven ya lo habia invitado varias veces ahora Dexter decidio pagar la cuenta por corresponder,y vaya que era caballero asi que sin problema alguno El y Raven platicaban de cosas sin sentido ademas de lo mucho que se querian a pesar de las diferencias entre royals y rebels

-Bueno,me parece tonto pero parece ser que tambien le agradas a mas chicas Dex.

-Como dices Raven?

-Asi como te lo digo,le has agradado a muchas chicas,Incluso eres una especie de galan,Hasta Ginger le agradas a cierto modo

-Pero en si yo pensaba que no le agradaba a nadie

-Eso tambien pense Dex,pero como veo Aun con tus lentes el encanto no se rompe.y en si eres un Charming lo que cuenta.

-Eso tambien me decia mi hermano pero bueno...

efectivamente Raven tenia razon,todas caian rendidas tambien por el inteligente y pensativo charming que era tenia que ver,de igual forma nadie podia tambien tenia ese algo que todas deseaban,era un chico sencillo y carismatico ademas de intelectual,por eso Raven cayo rendida por el,sin mencionar que Cupid tambien. vaya que el chico charming de lentes era un chico con suerte

Precisamente algo simple paso,Raven y Maddie habian acordado ese dia una practica para la clase del profesor de quimica magica,sin embargo Maddie se ausento por tener que ir al pais de las maravillas,aunque regresaria al dia siguiente,por lo que en si era simplemente el esperar hasta que su MirrorPhone recibio el sig. mensaje.

-"Raven,creo que tardare un poco,esto esta en chino y la verdad tardare en resolverlo,ya sabes como es el pais de las maravillas,hasta Lizzie y Kitty me lo dijeron que resolver dichas situaciones junto a mi papa serian tardadas,bueno amiga te quedas sola tambien en el cuarto,si alguien te acompa a no te preocupes por lo menos esta noche no llegare si no hasta ma ana. Maddie"

Entonces Raven penso...(Aun con Dexter acompa andola)

-"Bueno Maddie parece que estoy sola esta vez"

en eso Kitty se aparece e interrumpe el momento de ambos tortolos por asi decirlo

-Y por que lo dices Oscurilla?

-por que no estara tu otra amiga

-Entonces creo que habra mas espacio para mi jejejejeje,ademas de saber que tu y Dex ya tuvieron...

-Shhh calla Kitty

-OHHH Bueno,pero solo por esta vez

-si Kitty lo que digas ahora podrias dejarnos solos a dexter y a mi estamos platicando y en si no hemos tenido una cita formal con tanta tarea que hemos tenido

-De acuerdo los dejare solos par de tortolos jejejeje Me ire con Lizzie,hay rebajas en la tienda Fairy Hilfiger y no quisiera perdermelas... (desaparece)

-Bueno Despues de este breviario que haremos Raven?

-Que te parece si mejor nos vamos a mi cuarto

-Pero Maddie estara ahi

-No lo creo,llega hasta ma ana

-ok,entonces te acompa o

-de acuerdo Dex

La chica oscura dejo que Dexter la acompa ara el camino era realmente una odisea tranquila donde ambos se tomaban de las manos,el atardecer era fresco y un poco bajo de temperatura pero nada que un correcto abrigamiento por parte de ambos no resolviera en fin al llegar a la habitacion de Raven,Apple habia salido a cumplir una mision especial de tarea como benefactora de algun reino para poder comprender mejor las necesidades de los subditos pero aun asi Raven le dejo una nota pero se percato de que aun no llegaba asi que solo dijo

-Bueno tambien Apple Esta fuera,Quieres pasar?

-de acuerdo raven

el chico paso y de pronto se encontraba platicando con su "chica" de cosas que no venian al caso asi como recordando algunos momentos. que obviamente los hicieron reir como la vez que Hunter y Ashlynn revelaron sin querer como es que habian hecho algo mas intenso juntos ya que ese dia a pesar de esconderse para poder hacer el amor en un lugar relativamente privado la intensidad de los gemidos de Ashlynn que le propinaba tremenda sesion de placer pudieron oirse por todo el lugar algo que a todos relativamente sorprendio pero que supieron minimizar para no causar mas revuelo

en fin Dexter le pregunto a Raven...

-Oye,desde que hemos sido novios,dime algo,te parezco atractivo?

-Vaya cosas que me preguntas Dex,por supuesto que si. eso lo sabes muy bien,has sabido ganarte mi corazon y eso es algo que debo reconocer un charming,un poco nerd pero a final de cuentas un charming y has sabido demostrarme que eres un caballero

-Bueno entonces tu y yo

-Si,es una relacion hermosa a pesar de todo,Recuerdas cuando Duchess y Sparrow intentaron sabotear tambien nuestra cita al igual que la de tu Hermano y la de Cerise?

-Si,pero ambos cayeron al charco de lodo

-Precisamente,nosotros por lo menos fuimos mas discretos

-Y eso fue algo que nos ayudo Raven

-Si Dex

poco a poco Dexter y Raven tuvieron un rato a solas para poder platicar,pero eventualmente era tarde,y los vigilantes ya habian instaurado toque de queda por asi decirlo asi que quien estuviese en su habitacion era genial,pero quien no debia regresarse a su cuarto rapidamente asi que Dexter obedecio la orden de no salir despues del Toque aunque tuvo que quedarse con Raven y a cierto modo eso le agrado a cierto modo,y efectivamente se eso pasaba un abrazo se cruzo en la mente de ambos,y como si quisieran estar juntos el uno con el otro a cierto modo fue efectivo

-Raven,Eres una linda mujer

-Y Tu eres un lindo caballero Mi Principe encantador

-Deberia hacer algo mas?

-Que tal esto

Despues de eso un beso sello sus labios y se separo temporalmente,Raven y Dexter se vieron frente a frente,El rostro de Raven diviso tan cercano el rostro intelectual de su compa ero que poco a poco le quito sus lentes,y le dijo...

-Dex,sin esos lentes te ves realmente lindo

-Tu crees?(Sonrojandose)

-Por Supuesto cari o

Ella removio los lentes de su rostro para revelar aun mas belleza alternativamente intelectual,sus ojos eran todo lo que ella queria asi que procedio a guiar aunque ambos eran Novatos.

-entonces tu y yo vamos a?

-Si Dex,Tu y yo vamos a eso precisamente,Acercate que quiero darte un regalo

-Cual

Despues de esa frase el regalo simplemente fue un beso,pero no cualquier beso si no un beso sincero que se transformo en un beso frances el cual finalmente hizo que ambos se acariciaran mientras estaban abrazados,el comenzar a tocarse mutuamente aun vestidos era algo que a ambos les comenzo a agradar...

Por su parte Dexter sentia y recorria la dulce silueta de Raven,La Hija de la reina malvada quien poseia una belleza increiblemente perfecta,su cuerpo tenia medidas perfectas tambien su cintura,abdomen,busto y todo en ella era perfecto,incluso sentir su trasero era algo celestial,su vestido era algo pesado por asi decirlo pero aun asi su silueta femenina era notable,Dexter poco a poco se embriagaba de placer mientras Raven se desprendio de los labios de Dexter lentamente al sentir algo en su alma que queria alimentarse con deseo

y efectivamente ella lo noto mientras se besaban,Pues Dexter al igual que con Cupid y la pocima el efecto comenzo a provocar una lucha entre la intimidad y los pantalones de Dexter algo que hizo crecer un bulto que efectivamente revelo que su Pene estaba despertando gracias al ritmo cardiaco provocado por la emocion del momento,en una circunstancia Dexter hubiese querido esconder o anular su Ereccion por considerarla algo impropio tenerla enfrente de una chica,pero ella no era cualquier chica si no la due a tambien de su corazon asi que no tenia por que ocultarlo,es mas el dejo que ella lo sintiera aun con el abrazo,esto haciendo que Raven notara ese bulto duro

eso fue generado gracias a que su corazon bombeo la sangre para hacer que el miembro del chico de lentes tomara vida y erectara lo mas pronto posible

-Vaya,Dex,al parecer estas realmente feliz de estar junto a mi

-En serio? me da pena estar asi...

-Por supuesto y no debes apenarte es natural ademas creo que estamos listos para lo siguiente...

Dicho esto Ella y El procedieron a Desvestirse y el insistio en que las damas fuesen primero,Asi que Raven efectivamente lo desvistio primero de arriba,removiendo gentilmente su saco y su camisa,algo que en si revelo los perfectos pectorales de el los cuales eran todo un sue o ya que Raven los noto con pasion mesurada al sonrojarse de tan solo ver a tan sensual y marcado hombre,Simultaneamente ella permitio que el tambien la desvistiera quitando la parte superior de su atuendo y en si poniendola en otro lugar,hasta llegar al Brassiere de Raven el cual era negro algo que lo puso nervioso ya que no pudo removerlo perfectamente como el hubiese querido

-Bueno dexter te ayudare cari o

Efectivamente del abdomen para arriba raven ya estaba desnuda al igual que Dexter solo ella se removio lentamente el Brasierre que tenia para finalmente tirarlo en el piso,dejando al descubierto sus 2 senos los cuales tenian una formacion circular perfecta incluso las aureolas y pezones estaban delatando que Raven si queria seguir adelante con el ritual amatorio

-Creo que tu y yo estamos haciendolo bien

-Eso tambien lo creo Raven

Despues de eso y ya con el torax descubierto Se volvieron a besar pero esta vez para continuar con el ritual,Raven y dexter poco a poco se sentian invadidos de deseo,querian entregarse pronto pero aun asi el Beso Mitigaba las ansias de ambos mientras los torsos de ambos en otro beso seguian tocandose.

en este lapso aprovecharon para remover lo que les quedaba de ropa,Por ejemplo en el lado de Raven aprovecho para desabotonar los pantalones de Dexter y bajarlos,algo que dejo al chico con su ereccion un poco mas libre al ya no sentir esos pantalones que la oprimian,ahora si Su miembro podia tomar vida con mas tranquilidad,acto seguido para darle 100% de libertad mientras se intensificaba el beso esta vez si removio los boxers lo que efectivamente dejo al chico con los pantalones abajo junto con sus boxers ahi si Ya no tenia nada e igual sus piernas revelaban musculatura fuerte que se combinaba con su Pene en Ereccion realmente fuerte como lo sintio raven al tocarlo,Caliente Y realmente duro justo el tama o por encima del promedio el cual comenzo a acariciar al ya haberlo dejado desnudo solo el se removio de manera sencilla y sacandolos aun con las ataduras sus tenis y sus pantalones quedando completamente desnudo.

en el caso de dexter Desabotono la falda de Raven Queen para dejarla caer y asi dejarla en Liguero,pantaletas,medias y zapatos,ella se quito los zapatos facilmente al removerlos con el solo mov. de sus pies asi que ahora dexter desabotonaria el liguero mientras otro beso intenso lo estimulaba deshaciendose asi del liguero y de las medias de la chica oscura en un suave movimiento,dejandola practicamente desnuda y desenfundada

Oficialmente ambos estaban ya en traje de Adan,por lo que su abrazo podria remontarnos directamente a esa epoca donde Los ya mencionados Adan y Eva ya que la silueta de Raven Queen era perfecta y al desnudo un busto perfecto,un abdomen sensual,una cintura perfecta tambien junto a bellas y delicadas piernas torneadas era el complemento ideal para ese chico charming.

quien tampoco se quedo atras su perfecta musculatura aun se extendia hasta la totalidad de sus muslos y pantorrillas no habia duda eran un adan y una eva llenos de deseo pasional pero combinado con el amor sincero.

asi que oficialmente ya no tenian ropa que impidiese que ambos tuviesen un encuentro cercano para poder fundirse en un solo episodio previo le dio a dexter la confianza para poder mostrarse desnudo ante Raven queen quien tambien estaba si el chico podia dejar respirar a su intimidad tranquilamente puesto que el Pene de Dexter ahora si podia estar liberado para mostrar su imponente ereccion encima del promedio,Su pene finalmente mostro incluso las venas que trabajaban para mantener esa ereccion tan dura como una roca. eventualmente ambos en desnudez total se acercaron el uno al otro mientras Raven besaba de nuevo a dexter pero esta vez jalando su miembro para causarle placer al chico Charming y dexter finalmente explorando su intimidad hasta dar con su entrada vaginal y su clitoris el cual masajeo haciendo que raven solo soltara gemidos de placer

-AHHHHH Dexter Ahhhhhhh

ella tambien con cada estimulacion que le daba a dexter lo hacia intoxicarse en placer,que una chica de manos blancas y u as negras lo tomara de su pene para masturbarlo sin cesar en completa desnudez de ambos

aaaahhhhhhhhhh Raven ya no resisto Ahhhhhh

Efectivamente ella lo noto y decidio hacer algo que vio alguna vez en una revista para adultos,practicarle una mamada o una felacion,asi que sin mas preambulo ella se agacho y se hinco para poder comenzar a meter el Pene de Dexter en su boca lo cual logro,Dexter solo sintio que su "cosa" estaba experimentando el calor,y era el calor corporal de la boca de raven que practicamente succionaba,lamia y chupaba como si de una paleta se tratase,la sensacion era increiblemente deliciosa,Dexter sentia como una ola de placer inundaba todo su cuerpo desnudo Raven a pesar de la inexperiencia logro estimularlo y chuparlo hasta hacerlo llegar a casi el climax

-AHHHHHHHH RAVEN Raven!

eventualmente ella noto que el ya estaba preparado a cierto modo asi que para evitar que cualquier sacudida sencilla lo hiciera venirse decidio adelantarse.

-Dexter,cari o te gustaria que estuviesemos en la cama

-Bueno,pero por que

-Por que ahi estaremos mas comodos para lo que sigue

-Bueno Raven

En ese instante se acostaron,increiblemente la ereccion de Dexter Charming seguia como roca y su organismo trataba de producir el suficiente esperma para el que no hubo mas demora y le dijo

-Dexter quiero que lo hagamos

-pero yo raven yo

-No resisto mas,quiero que sea ahora,quiero ser tuya Dex,

-Pero entonces dejame poner un

-No amor,ya no te dejare que te pongas ese feo trozo de hule

-pero no quiero hacerte da o

-no lo haras estare bien precioso

-Esta bien Raven.

igual evitaron el condon y Dexter abrio las piernas de Raven revelando su entrada vaginal la cual era mejor de lo que penso,Su duro y erecto pene como roca entro lentamente dentro de la chica oscura,la cual comenzo a sentir ese calor proveniente de la sangre almacenada en los cuerpos cavernosos del falo del a poco Dexter ingresaba dentro de Raven con su pene como si fuese un ariete hasta que finalmente se topo con una barrera,la cual tomo fuerzas y la rompio tambien algo que Raven sintio con un dolor Que la hizo sacar lagrimas,efectivamente Raven Queen habia sido Desflorada y desvirginada por su amor intelectual y el hilo de sangre lo demostro,Dexter habia tomado la virginidad ahora de su Amor que era raven

-cari o,estas bien

-si Dexter,Lo Estoy tu no te preocupes

-Pero estoy preocupado vi sangre en tu intimidad y no me gusta hacerte da o

-No te preocupes,Has Roto mi sello de garantia,Ahora soy tuya Dex.

-Bueno cari o.

-si,hazlo al natural,te dejare que me hagas el amor sin ningun latex que te contenga

Terminando esas palabras las sacudidas pronto se convirtieron en placenteros sentimientos que por espacio de 30 minutos fueron freneticos cambios de posicion entre misionero,perrito y la cuna,y una que otra pose del kamasutra hermoso ver como una pareja en cama desnuda tenia sus relaciones por primera vez experimentando todas las sensaciones que se pudieran con todas las posturas posibles incluso en algunos casos dexter con su pene llegaba a tocar el cervix de Raven Queen.

-AHHHHHHHH DEXTER,DEXTER AAAAAHHHHHHHHHH

-Raven, Ahhhhhh Raven Ahhhhhhhhhhh

en un lapso su pose favorita fue la del Perrito donde Dexter imitaba a cierto modo a un caballo que sacudia su cola mientras su Pene se estimulaba para finalmente soltar su esperma dentro de su yegua,algo parecido pasaba Dexter sintio mas placer y sacudio sus caderas freneticamente para poder hacerle el amor a Raven

-Ahhhhhh Dexter No pares Asi Asi...

-ahhhhh raven

cada instante que pasaba las caderas de ambos se movian freneticamente para poder paso del tiempo corto finalmente lo logro y estaba por llegar al Climax.

Dexter y Raven finalmente estaban llegando,el orgasmo llegaria de pronto por lo que ya se habian preparado de un modo u otro

-ahhhhh raven creo que me voy a Correr

-ahhhhh si Dexter Cari o Correte dentro de Mi,Llename de ti

-Ahhhhh Raven Raven si voy a... Ahhhhhhhhh

y sucedio,Dexter finalmente sintio el orgasmo placentero en forma de una Eyaculacion bastante fuerte como le paso con C.A. Cupid,algo que en si hizo que el chico expulsara su semen dentro del Cervix de Raven,Su semilla era saludable y con un conteo alto como ya se menciono asi como resistente le daria la ventaja para eventualmente reproducirse con Raven tambien a cierto modo con quien practicamente estaba perpetuando su linaje y reproduciendose siendo tambien Raven quien experimentara ese momento en el cual Ella y el creaban vida pues uno de los millones de espermas creados por dexter eventualmente tambien fecundarian a Raven. en resumen mientras el orgasmo era experimentado por esta reina oscura y su principe ambos creaban vida.

Finalmente Dexter y Raven aun seguian unidos por su pene y vagina respectivamente para aprovechar la ereccion hasta que volviera a su flacidez,EN Ese intertanto en la cama los dos se dijeron...

-Te Amo Raven Queen

-Y Yo a ti Dex.

esas palabras justamente terminaron a tiempo dejandolos caer en las redes de Morfeo de manera satisfactoria,en pocas palabras dormir placenteramente,ella finalmente lo abrazo y se quedo con el asi abrazado algo que finalmente los dejo rendidos y dormidos tapandose con la misma sabana.

Esa noche finalmente estuvo llena de pasion algo que hizo que el cuarto oliera a una mezcla de sus fluidos intimos,se respiro un ambiente de lujuria de parte de ambos.

Unos meses despues

Cupid se habia percatado que algo no estaba bien,y eso principalmente estaba siendo muestra de los resultados de aquel dia...

-hace dias que no me baja la regla(fijandose en el calendario del MirrorPhone)

y de que se sentia algo rara,en ocasiones sentia que su busto habia crecido un poco mas,pero no penso que fuera de importancia hasta que...

-Ah dios mio creo que voy a...

No tardo en decir nada cuando efectivamente corrio al ba o,para en si vomitar,afortunadamente Blondie no la oyo asi que solo ella estaba practicamente "devolviendo el almuerzo"

-Ay,dios esto no puede ser cierto...

Cupid no tenia plena certeza de que estaba pasando asi que decidio hablar con su compa era de habitacion... Quien casualmente estaba con ashlynn platicando

-Blondie,Ashlynn podria hablar con ustedes por un momento por favor?

-Seguro que pasa Cupid

-lo que pasa es que mi regla no me ha bajado desde hace unas semanas y me he sentido mal casi cualquier cosa de comer me provoca nauseas y me hace vomitar en algunos casos

-Si,eso lo note

-pero como lo notaste Ashlynn

-Simple un dia que estuve en el ba o practicamente te oi vomitar varias veces pense que algo te habia hecho da o pero si todo estaba bien eso queria decir que habia algo mas

-Como que? pregunto blondie

-Efectivamente como que?

-que posiblemente estes... Embarazada Cupid

-queeeeee? Embarazada? Blondie acaso es un chiste?

-No,no es un chiste es algo posible.

-bueno salgamos de dudas,y hazte una prueba de embarazo

Ashlynn fue a una farmacia y compro dicha prueba,regreso con Blondie y Cupid para que efectivamente la segunda se la hiciera para asi desmentir todo y quedar mas tranquilas,eventualmente Chariclo se hizo la prueba pero el resultado practicamente las estremecio...

-Bueno Ashlynn, Blondie ya lo hice

-y bien? que resulto

La cara de Cupid evidencio ese resultado y era una cara de asombro mezclada con algo de desanimo

-Salio Positiva,estoy Embarazada

-Pero,eso como fue? Que paso con quien lo hiciste?

-si que fue lo que paso

-Calmense,calmense las 2,efectivamente pero debo hablar con el a solas

-No nos dejes con la duda... dinos quien fue

-Esto es asunto mio y necesitare discrecion asi que saldre a caminar un poco.

Cupid se retiro para poder salir a caminar y despejar su mente un poco para pensar con mas Ashlynn y Blondie sabian que algo no andaba bien en si asi que Blondie le dijo a Ashlynn

-Bueno como ya me meti en el diario de cupid una vez y no quiero volver a hacerlo para no seguir tirando la confianza entre compa eras,te pedire un favor,sigue a Cupid sin que se de preocupa el hecho que se vaya a deprimir y haga algo que la da e,es mi compa era de cuarto pero tambien es nuestra amiga

-cuenta con ello Blondie vere que es lo que pasa

Y asi Ashlynn se dedico a seguir a cupid sin que esta lo supiera.

Efectivamente salir sola le sento un poco mejor,despues de haberlo hecho con Dexter sin proteccion practicamente estaba atorada con un dilema,el tener a su hijo y hacer que El chico lo reconociera para asi quitarlo de su amor verdadero o tenerlo y dejar al chico que la dejo encinta con su verdadero amor,respetando las reglas que tenia como diosa del amor,un dilema que efectivamente la hizo pensar mientras veia el su abdomen

-"No puedo creer que esto me este pasando,Efectivamente Dex y yo lo hicimos,pero no creo que Dexter este preparado para esto,el no merece que yo lo separe de quien mas Ama,aun si yo estoy esperando un hijo de el,siento alegria y tristeza que es lo que voy a hacer?"(esto al mirar hacia abajo en un puente el reflejo en el agua del atardecer)

despues de estas palabras la hija de eros finalmente solto una lagrima mientras acariciaba su abdomen y decia

-"siendo una consejera de amor,no puedo interferir con el amor verdadero aunque el chico que mas me gusta me haya dejado encinta esperando al fruto de nuestro amor,aunque yo se pa que en realidad el pertenece a Raven,perdoname por favor amiga lo que hice no tiene nombre en si"

asi entonces Cupid lloro y sollozo tristemente ese atardecer solitario,su llanto expreso ese sentimiento mezclado de alegria y tristeza por haberse embarazado de Dexter Charming cuando ella sabia que el no le pertenecia a cierto modo,no obstante Ashlynn escucho todo ya que la siguio sin que se diera cuenta

-asi que eso era... bueno tendre que hablar con ella...

Sin duda seria una larga charla...

Continuara...

Prox. Cap. Exilio Voluntario. 


End file.
